


A Love Story

by HerNameWasAmelia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNameWasAmelia/pseuds/HerNameWasAmelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles go to school together and Stiles decides a love letter is a good way to confess his feelings for Derek.<br/>***One-Shot***</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Story

I sat at my desk in my room spinning in my chair biting my tongue thinking of the perfect combination of words for this letter. ‘I need this to be amazing..No not amazing perfect and nothing less’ I thought. 

 

I moved my pencil back down to the paper, words finally spewing out of my mind onto the paper. I looked up a smile on my lips as I read the letter over and over again. “Finally Perfect” I whispered to myself as I folded the letter and left it on my desk. 

 

_______________________________________

 

It felt like a thousand pounds weighing my pocket down. The letter was going to either bring me happiness or extreme embarrassment and humiliation. Pushing those thoughts down I quietly but quickly walked up to his house sliding the letter under his door praying he wouldn't open the door until I was long gone.  
________________________________________

 

Walking into school the next day was like walking into a forest with a million mosquitoes buzzing in your ear. “Did you hear what he did?” “You mean the letter he wrote” “Yes the love letter to Derek” I cringed at that. Everyone knew; but it was to be expected. The part I was cringing at was that the whole school knew before I had received an answer from Derek, which I had yet to work out if that was good or bad. 

It was lunch before I knew it. I hadn't been able to escape everyone talking about me the whole morning but I was still hoping for a bit of luck during lunch. 

 

I turned out of the cafeteria into the courtyard to try and eat peacefully when I saw him. 

 

He was just sitting at one of the tables with his leather jacket thrown on carelessly and his tousled gelled up hair that looked about three shades lighter in the sunlight. I looked carefully at him to see there was a faint smile on his face, his teeth just peeking through his lips. I felt breathless looking at him, my stomach kept flip flopping and I didn’t feel so hungry any more. His hands caught my eyes and I saw he was holding a piece of paper. 

My eyes widened as I recognized it as my letter. I backed away slowly not looking where I was going. Just as I thought I was clear to run away I walked into a table falling over and spilling all off my food with a loud ‘CRASH’ “Shit please don’t let him have heard that please” Slowly looking up I see him watching with a slightly confused face. I looked him in the eyes and his confused face transformed into one of amusement.

 

I watched his feet as they slowly strolled towards me. “Hey Stiles I received a really interesting letter yesterday, you know anything about it?” Derek drawled out “I..- yeah- sure I mean the whole school is talking about this mystery letter. What’s it say?” I said in one breath “You know just all this stuff about this person liking me for awhile and how much they adore my smile because anyone ever rarely sees it and how my eyes are the best eyes they've ever seen. You want to know the funny part though?” “I guess...” Derek leaned down and put his mouth next to my ear “It’s signed by you” He breathed in to my ear. 

I shivered as I heard those words and then looked up into his eyes he held a smirk that never wavered as I continued to stare at him. I cleared my throat and asked “Did you like the letter?” I took a moment of satisfaction to see that his smirk was gone and he now held a thoughtful look before blinding me with a full on smile “I loved it” and with that he bent down once more and pecked my cheek.


End file.
